


On The Battlefield

by Cassiopeia13



Series: Rubies & Emeralds [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), BAMF!Loki, BAMF!Thor, Ice Giant Thor, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: When aliens threaten Vanaheim, Jotunheim and Asgard join forces to protect the realm from the invaders. Thor can’t help himself after seeing Loki on the battlefield and must have his Little Prince right there and then; it’s good Loki has magic.Jotunn Thor & Asgardian Loki





	On The Battlefield

The Jotunn were a proud race of strong warriors specializing in many different battle arts. Some were magic users, able to create powerful weapons of ice and snow while others were better at hand to hand combat, and though they were large, these warriors moved with stealth and grace almost as if they were dancing. Then there were the archers and assassins, Jotunn who were smaller than average and could move without being seen usually aided by a magic user to cloak their presence. Rarely were the Jotunn defeated when engaged in battle having honed their skills over millennia of practice.

The war with Asgard had been a crushing blow to the proud peoples, but as time moved forward new kings took the throne and a tentative peace was established. The two worlds were formidable alone, but together they were unbeatable, and neither world had any problems fighting alongside one another when the situation called for it, both understanding and adapting to the strengths of their allies.

Thor revelled in the thrill of the battle, and when Asgard was involved he loved it even more if for no other reason than to see his Little Prince flushed with the force of the battle and yielding magic the likes of which hadn't been seen in nearly 5000 years. To Thor, Loki was beautiful in battle.

When a fleet of ships from a world none in the nine realms had heard of, decided to attack Vanaheim Thor was all too happy to answer Asgard’s request for fighters. He gathered his strongest warriors, his most skilled archers and his best magic users and arrived on Vanaheim amidst chaos and destruction with several areas on fire around them. Not missing a beat Thor directed his warriors to do what they did best before running into the battle, Ice Mjolnir heavy in his hand. 

Lightning rained down on the foes around them, not hitting those on the side of the Nine Realms though several fighters jumped in surprise, not having seen the Jotunn arrive. Out of the corner of his eye, Thor spotted Loki, fighting with magic and daggers and looking utterly beautiful in his determination. Like always he was dressed in green and black leathers, his coat long moving around him in dramatic flourish. Down the field, Sif could be heard yelling directions to her fighters and Thor’s own fighters seamlessly integrated themselves where needed.

At night the Jotunn and Aesir made camp close to one another, mingling easily with the Vanir guards to share story and drink as the night went on; Thor and Loki easily slipped away wanting precious time together before the next morning. Using magic Loki healed Thor’s wounds and Thor eased icy hands against abused muscles for Loki. As much as Thor wanted nothing more than to slide his cock into his lover’s beautiful body, they were both too exhausted, deciding instead to curl together on soft furs and fall asleep to the sounds of the ships in space fighting while those on the ground slept.

For three weeks the battle raged on, fought both on the ground and in the air. Thor split his time between them, using Mjolnir to send lightning blasts to several ships that managed to get through the fleet of Asgardian ships and enter Vanaheim’s atmosphere. He was good at keeping them at bay, but doing so also meant staying away from Loki which he hated. Thor wanted nothing more than to slide into Loki’s body again and again until they both passed out from pleasure with his cum still dripping out of his Little Prince’s body. There were few things in the universe that Thor loved more than licking his own cum out of Loki’s body, getting his little hole even more sloppy wet and open while pulling orgasm after orgasm until Loki was too sensitive to do anything more than twitch in Thor’s grasp, whimpering in an ancient Asgardian language that only Loki knew.

Unfortunately for them both, it was another two months of hard fighting, of losing soldiers and of blasting the ships from the sky before Thor was able to return to Vanaheim’s surface. There was carnage everywhere as if the entire planet was on fire and bodies from all sides scattered around the fields. From the reports he’d been getting on the ship, the aliens were on the run, but not without heavy losses from all sides that left Thor with a heavy heart. He had no idea where Loki was and didn’t like it, but knew that Loki was still alive, knew his Little Prince was okay.

When the fighting slowed, many of the aliens having transported back to their ships, Thor finally saw his prince, fighting alongside his friend Sif. He was beautiful, his magic grabbing the enemy and pulling them forward onto Sif’s sword, one after another. They worked together as a team as if they were moving through a beautifully choreographed dance and Thor couldn’t help watching him for a moment. He smiled, then looked on in horror as an enemy ran forward swords at the ready, Loki and Sif not seeing him in time as they dealt with a group around them. It all happened to fast for Thor to get to them, though he did try, launching himself into the sky and flying over the heads of friend and foe alike to get to his lover only to watch as a sword struck deep into Sif’s ribcage from behind. 

Loki looked stunned, then screamed, turning to simultaneously decapitate the enemy with nothing more than a wave of his hand, while reaching for Sif’s falling body. When he looked up his face was hard and his eyes glowed an eerie green; Thor could see a golden shimmer around his body and Sif’s as the very air around them seemed to shimmer and moved in the sunlight. Overhead a ship descended, likely to pick up the remaining soldiers who were trying to get away from the battle but Loki reached out a hand and the ship jerked to a full stop.  
Thor knelt, taking Sif’s body from Loki and cauterizing the wound with his lightning in hopes of keeping the Lady Sif alive long enough to get her to a healer. Above him, Loki, still glowing, raised a hand and made a fist, his face hard and angry as his magic pulsed and moved around him like a living thing. Thor could only stare at him as he used a power unlike any Thor had seen before in his life. 

The enemies, and then their own people, stopped their fight to stare at the ship hovering just at the edge of the atmosphere making a high pitched crunching sound as it slowly pushed in on itself. The sound of screeching and crunching metal echoed around the battlefield as Loki worked to destroy the beings that had possibly killed his best friend and dozens upon dozens of citizens from the Nine Realms. 

“Loki,” Thor called out. He pulled Lady Sif in closer, protecting her body as best he could and making sure she was still breathing. She grunted and tried to call Loki’s name but had too much blood loss to do anything more than lay in Thor’s arms.

His Little Prince growled, eyes hard. “They tried to take my friends, and for that, they will die. For three months they waged battle, hoping to wipe the people off this planet or enslave them, and for that, they will die.” His eyes were nearly all green, the pupils blocked out by the power raging inside him as he continued to slowly pull apart the sides of the ship, pushing the metal against one another, bending steel while the enemy yelled around the battlefield, watching as their people were crushed to death. A few tried to get to Loki, realizing it was him that was doing it. The prince of Asgard practically glowed, gold and green under the force of his own power, making him a prime target for their enemies, but Thor kept them away, using his lightning to keep his lover safe.

With a loud angry yell, Loki pushed his hands together into fists then pulled them apart and the ship exploded, breaking apart into pieces so small that glitter rained down upon the battlefield and Loki collapsed. Thor reached to catch him, holding Sif with one arm and Loki with the other. “Loki?” He whispered, kissing Loki’s forehead and nuzzling against his hair in a rare public showing of affection. 

“They’re gone,” Loki answered with a smirk. His eyes slowly returned to their normal colouring as the green and gold shimmering around him receded. He sat up and turned to Sif, pressing his fingers to her wound and pulling the skin together, healing her from the inside out. “You’ll be okay, Sif. You’ll need rest, but you’ll be okay.” He bent to kiss her gently on the forehead and called for two warriors to take her back to the medic tent. “Rest when you get to the medi-tent. You did great.” 

The enemy was gone, all of them. Whatever Loki’s magic had done not only exploded an entire ship reducing it to nothing more than confetti, but got rid of every alien on the planet as well both alive and dead. Thor looked around in awe then back at his Little Prince and pounced. He groaned, body tightening as he pulled Loki into his lap and kissed him in the middle of the battlefield uncaring who was around and watching. Around them, cheers could be heard as the warriors and citizens of Vanaheim realized that they were finally safe.

Thor paid them no attention as he continued to kiss his Little Prince, practically ripping Loki’s clothes from his body. Buckles and ties were torn from leather, the cape rendered in two and ripped from Loki’s shoulders. In his arms, the prince squirmed trying to get away, but Thor continued his assault until Loki was naked from the waist up, only then did he ease the kiss and pull back letting Loki breathe. “We’re in the middle of a battlefield you brute!” Loki protested as his magic shimmered around them. “There are dead bodies less than half a yard from us!”

The beautiful green cape, though split in two, offered protection against the cold ground as Thor lowered Loki down and covered him with his own body, kissing down his chest. He bit, licked, and sucked at all the areas he knew Loki loved, smirking as his prince cried out his name, shuddering with pleasure. The sound of leather ripping echoed around the barrier Loki had created, keeping them hidden from the others and making Thor even more desperate for his body. Adding to the magic barrier, Thor created an ice sheet, smooth and opaque, blocking out not only the view but some of the sound as well, leaving the two loves in a cocoon all to themselves. 

“You are amazing Loki,” he groaned, sliding up Loki’s body to kiss him. “A great warrior, unmatched in your skills with magic and I shall have you right now!” Loki wasn’t protesting, pushing Thor’s furs from his body and pulling him closer, hot hands on the frost giant’s ass. His legs spread, enabling Thor to settle perfectly against him, their erections sliding together and making them both moan. 

Like always Loki’s body slicked and opened without prompting; Thor smirked, his Little Prince was always so hot for his cock he made himself ready as quick as possible. “Yes, I shall have you,” he whispered in Loki’s ear before kissing him hard once again then sliding down his body and taking Loki’s cock completely down his throat. Loki screamed, body arching, hands tangling in Thor’s hair to hold on for the ride as his love moved over his cock with mouth and tongue, swallowing over and over again. It took embarrassingly little time for Loki to have his first orgasm, pulsing his release down Thor’s throat with another cry of his name. “Yes, just like that,” Thor practically purred. He pushed Loki’s thighs apart and tipped his ass up, giving him the perfect position to bend and lap over the slick and open hole.

Around them, soldiers gathered together, took inventory of the wounded and collected the dead, but neither paid it any attention. They were protected, Loki’s magic and Thor’s ice giving them the perfect amount of privacy. Thor wouldn’t have cared either way, he wanted his prince and he was going to have him. Loki tasted divine, even after three months of hard battle, he was fresh and clean and open to Thor, moaning and twisting on his tongue. Thor knew he could pull another orgasm from his lover, and thought about it; thought about how it would be to have Loki come again before taking him while his trickster prince was loose and pliant. 

The lithe tongue pressed in deep, pulling a wail from Loki’s throat as once again, he was helpless to do anything more than let his body have another release. “FUCK!” The prince screamed, arching, his thighs opening wider for Thor. “Th-Thor! Please!”

Loki was flipped over, and he sobbed as Thor buried his tongue back in Loki’s body, licking as far in as he could. He sucked and licked, and teased, smirking as Loki writhed under his body. He knew his tongue was cooler than Loki’s body, adding to the stimulation that his lover was getting. “Give me another one, Loki, just one more and I shall give you my cock.” The trickster sobbed again, hands clawing into the ground to hold onto the earth below him as his body rippled and clenched from Thor’s torment. 

The pleasure went on and on, Thor holding his lover down, fingers griping bruises into the creamy skin until at last, just as the sun was setting, Loki’s body clenched and released once again. “That’s it,” the frost giant whispered. He kissed up Loki’s spine, nuzzling and licking as he went, delighting in the twitches from his lover. “You’re responding so beautifully for me and I shall now give you my cock.” Without waiting for Loki to answer, Thor thrust in, completely to the hilt. They both groaned.

Their fucking was fast and hard, Thor thrusting forward and Loki pushing back, even in his exhaustion he wanted more. His body was open and easily plundered which Thor took full advantage of, holding Loki tightly as his cock speared into him over and over, moving faster and harder with each thrust. Loki’s voice got louder with each punch of his prostate, and together, they came, Loki for the fourth time, Thor for the first, but still they continued to move together. “Going to fill you up,” Thor groaned, teeth biting into Loki’s shoulder, “going to fill you with my cum and keep you sloppy and open for me to use over and over until the sun rises, and this time, I can actually do it. It’s only 11 hours.” 

Loki whimpered then grunted when Thor sat up, pulling Loki with him so he was sitting astride the Jotunn’s lap. They continued to move, Loki sliding down the hard cock just a bit farther before he started to bounce, grunting as each slide down onto the perfect huge cock struck his prostate. “Th-That’s a long time for some fucking,” Loki replied breathlessly. 

“Yes, it is.” 

True to his word, Loki and Thor stayed on that battlefield for 11 hours until the sun began to rise over the tops of the Vanaheim mountains. Loki was so stuffed with cum it was leaking out of him and his belly felt full like he’d had a banquet feast instead of a night of fucking. When finally Thor groaned, and came for the last time, they both collapsed, panting and finally sated. Though Loki hadn’t had an orgasm in over three hours, Thor continued to use his body while his Little Prince lay there and moaned. The Jotunn knew what his lover could handle, and also knew that if Loki wanted to put a stop to it, Thor would find himself with a dagger in the gut.

Once again, Loki’s magic moved over them, transporting the pair to Thor’s tent. The trickster moaned and stretched out on a pallet of soft furs and finally rolled over, wiggling his sore ass against the bedding. He smiled, eyes heavy with exhaustion but bright with happiness as he pulled Thor back down for a demanding kiss and kept him there. “If this is how every battle will end, then I want to make sure that we are always fighting together.”

“I would be honoured to spend the rest of my life by your side, Little Prince,” Thor whispered as he bent to kiss Loki once again. Though the battle was long, and they’d lost many warriors, Thor couldn’t be more happy with the outcome. Their night of passion made Thor even more determined to make sure Loki would always remain by his side, and as they fell asleep together, a plan was forming to ensure just that. 

Loki would be his.


End file.
